YuGiOh! A Second Chance
by hawk1989
Summary: Yugi has friends,family and peace yet still misses Atem;evil reappears somehow although it's been defeated and so reappears Atem,but why?Their relationship will be stronger,revealing a OTHER-Fic,no YAOI!The love in there is only a brotherly one
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, I hope you like it. This is going to be a longer story and I hope to update it as many times as I actually want to. It's an idea I've been having for some time and finally decided to actually write it. Long story short: Read, enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Oh and before I forget...**THIS IS NO YAOI! IT'S BROTHERLY LOVE!** Just so you know. ^^

Summary: Yugi has his friends and family, well his grandpa and peace yet still misses Atem and therefore unhappy. His life starts to turn the way it was before him until evil reappears although it's been defeated for good. What happend? Why is it back?But that's not everything that's reappearing: Atemis back on board as well, but How? They're relationship will be stronger, revealing something no one would have thought to be possible. **It's a BROTHER-Fic, no YAOI! The love in there is only a brotherly one!**

"speech"

_"thoughts" _there will be more, so I start doing this now..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mind-Battle<strong>

Seriously, why is he being so selfish.

He's happy now, very happy, at peace with his family and friends from HIS time. His soul, which had to endure so much, which had to wait 5000 years to be released, helped and set free, is finally at peace, resting, "not bothering at all". That's a good thing because it is what everybody...well every soul, wants. To be at peace. That's the way it's supposed to be and it went that way. So everything was set right and the world is happy again.

There's just one problem and The King of Games seems to have just THAT problem. Deep, deep, very deep down in his soul, buried under countless memories, emotions and secrets lies the truthful feeling concerning this matter.

It is a simple, an actually rational and completely understandable reaction to what happened and someone with enough brains and heart could understand it. But our dear little Yugi didn't like the truth at all, because in his opinion this was a very selfish reaction. Typical, wouldn't you think...

"_I'm not supposed to think, no, not even feel this way!"_

But unfortunately he couldn't change it, because his heart operated differently than his brain. The brain stands for logic and rationalism. The heart, on the other hand, stands for feelings, emotional - sometimes irrational – reactions. Yugi, therefore, couldn't change the fact that he missed him so terribly much and actually wished that Yami – _"__No, __it's__ Atem,now!__"_ - would be here now. With him, his grandpa and their friends, in this time.

"_I promised myself not to think that way, so why am I! I hate it and I want to stop it! Honestly, if Atem would see me now, he would have had some serious talk with me...a very serious one...But I can't stop it, as much as I want to...I can't. Apparently, I cannot be strong enough..."_

During this battle inside Yugi's lonely mind, his teacher noticed the mental absence of the teen, ignoring it at first, hoping - actually for his sake - to come back to reality. It never happened.

So, she approached him ripping him out of his important session, scolded him and made sure to give him some extra – hard – homework he would be supposed to do for the next class. Next class was tomorrow, by the way.

Yugi kicked himself mentally for getting into this situation.

"_Great! Just great...I wonder if it can get any worse...wait, why should it get worse? Nothing happened!" _

But then again, there is this topic occupying his mind since his dear friend left. Wasn't that something that went wrong? Wasn't that an initial point from which it could get worse?

This whole "Atem–leaving-thing " occupied him quite often and even now he did not notice it.

Tea did though. So noticed Joe and Tristan. Yugi's three best friends. They thought it to be normal for their best friend to be upset about the outcome of the ceremony. What they didn't expect, though, was that the state he was in to be consistent. Yugi didn't want it to affect him that much, so he fought it. His friends were helping with the issue and he was thankful for that.

"_That's __what __he __said. __He __will __move __on __and __we __will __move __on with him__...But __I __know __that __deep __inside__ his __heart __is __breaking. __Poor __Yugi__"_ At this point Tea was a little helpless. She had no idea what to do in order to help him. Joe and Tristan were just as clueless.

"_We need to do **something**! I need to invoke an emergency meeting...INVOKE...where the hell did that came from..."_

* * *

><p>- During break -<p>

"Sooo, Yug, how much did that hag give ya?"

"Ugh, please, don't remind me...I think I won't go to bed tonight..." answered Yugi to his very best friend Joe with a tortured face.

"Ohh come ooon! It won't be that hard. You're a smart guy Yugi; you'll finish it in no time and get more sleep than you think!" encouraged Tristan.

"If ya think it won't take long why won't ya try it then?" Joe inquired him instantly.

"Why should I! I have enough to do. I don't need extra work."

"Well, then don't say stupid things like that!"

"What? Stupid! I was trying to cheer him up you idiot!"

"Who're ya callin' an idiot, idiot!"

"YOU, you doofus!"

While Tristan and Joe started to have their usual argument, Tea decided to shift her attention to Yugi.

"Yugi...why did she even HAD to give you that extra assignment?"

"Well, I was a little distracted from what she was...teaching" answered Yugi "What was she saying anyway...I think that might be in that assignment" he simply answered, though he said the last part more to himself than to Tea.

"What distracted you?"

"W-Well...ehh...you know the usual stuff..." Tea could tell he wasn't to keen on talking about it. But what was _it_? Should she push it or leave it be? _"Damn, Yugi, talk to me"_

"Yugi..."

_"She, they deserve to know...they already know that something's off..."_

"Atem..." he answered almost inaudible. No one would notice that it hurt him, even if it was just a little. But his three friends did. Joe and Tristan stopped their pointless fight, which was good timing since it started to become a little unhealthy.

"_Who __wouldda __thought...damn, __I __knew __it!__I __knew __it's __still __buggin' __him__"_ Joe thought while turneing to Yugi.

"Yugi, you do know it's been a year, right! You do know you wanted te move on, right! And you also know that the pharaoh would kick ya butt if he caught ya thinkin' like that, right!" Yugi looked the blonde in the eyes and saw that his friend didn't want to scold him but to help him, be there for him.

"I know Joe, but it's just...ugh..." Yugi started to get frustrated with this annoying thinking of his "I don't wanna think about him and beating myself up that I actually beat him in that duel and sending him away. But I can't help it, I mean...no let me rephrase it..." Yugi thought for few milliseconds and continued "Sometimes I catch myself wishing that he never left. That he'd still be here, with us, me...you know. But when I realize what I'm thinking, I immediately hate myself for doing that, because I feel as if I'm betraying him, breaking my promise and being selfish."

The trio listened to Yugi's explanation understanding what the guy's feeling and why. They wanted to comfort him but were interrupted by the bell indicating the next lesson. Yugi was already seated but the three friends looked at each other then nodding in unison, all thinking the same thing: _"__Emergency __meeting__"_

The rest of the classes went by quickly. The gang was actually surprised how fast. Yugi didn't get distracted a second time. Whenever he was about to manoeuvre in this direction he quickly interrupted it, maintaining his concentration. Joe glanced from time to time to his friend to check if he dosed off again. He wanted to prevent that the little guy would get another big assignment. Luckily, Yugi was pretty determined not to loose his focus a second time.

* * *

><p>- After school -<p>

"Alright, Yug, we see ya tomorrow, a'right!"

"Yeah and don't get frustrated on this friggin extra work."

"Thanks guys and yeah see you two tomorrow"

"Bye Yugi"

"Huh, why? Tea?" Yugi was a little confused that Tea would go with the two boys, instead of him, since these two always walked to and from school together.

"Yugi, it's Thursday. Dance classes. Remember..." she replied, knowing immediately that he forgot.

"Oh right, sorry Tea, I-eh...I forgot..." there wasn't anything he could make up in this short time to save him from embarrassment.

"_Of __course,__ I __know __you __have __dance __classes, __because __I__ know__ it's __Thursday!__"_ and there was the second mental kick for Yugi. These distractions were starting to bug him.

"I'm sorry Tea, I guess I am more distracted than I thought and I don't wa-"

"It's alright Yugi! It's not as if any innocent lives or our souls would be at stake here" at this remark from Tea the gang burst out in laughter. It was a short one but a welcome one, especially for Yugi. Any healthy person wouldn't be amused when they heard a statement like that. But these four teens were a little different. For them it was kind of like an insider.

"Yeah Yugi, don't worry about it. As a matter of facet don't worry too much about everything. It's going to be alright." Tristan reminded Yugi after the "nice" interruption.

"Yeah Yug, we're here for ya, just like you've always been there for us. And Tristan's right, stop making ya brain working so hard or ye go insane bud."

"You know, Joe, you should consider Yugi as an example with the thinking thing...it might help you" this remark earned Tristan a painful fist - head collision from Joe. As usual.

These words from Joe made him swallow a little but he talked anyway, interrupting Joe's and Tristan's fight "Thanks! It really means a lot...you're really great guys..." saying that Yugi meant every word. He knew he had the best friends, better than he could have wished for and they knew that he thought that way.

After this goodbye they went their own ways to get to their destinations. Yugi felt better after what Joe had said. Not just Joe, but Tristan and Tea too.

"_God, I really can be lucky to have the friends I have. They're right, I need to worry less...or not worry but to beat myself up about this..."_

Yugi was determined to do just that. But we all know that it wouldn't last very long. Poor Yugi was about to get caught up in this mind battle once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like it...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Thank God for Duel Monsters<br>**

Tea, Joey and Tristan watched their little friend go his own way and kept watching until he vanished around the corner.

"Oh man..."

"Yep..."

"We really need to do something."

"Yeah, but what Tea, it's not like we can revive his other soul." replied Tristan to Tea's statement. He wanted to do something for Yugi just as much as she did. But he stayed realistic, therefore he knew there was little they could do to help him.

"Don't get me wrong, guys, I want to help him, be there for him, but I think he needs to get through this on his own." Tristan concluded.

"Are you serious...you just want him to be alone on this?"

"Tea, are you even listening what I'm saying? I didn't say to leave him alone, I said support him but let him deal with it alone. I think he needs that."

"I don't know how leaving Yugi alone with this is going to help him."

"Well, think about it Tea, he never said he needed help and-" now Tea cut him off, feeling more and more infuriated by Tristan's bluntness.

"Yugi never asks for help! He never did, never does and never will! What makes you think that he's going to do this now, Tristan!"

"Tea, he is fine, just got distracted. Maybe we interpret a little to much into this whole thing. I think we should leave him alone."

All this time, while Tea and Tristan were arguing, Joey just walked silently next to them. Never saying a word, no comment, not even a face. The young man was caught up in his own important thoughts. That was until he heard Tristan's statement about Yugi that he needed to handle this on his own. They got his attention back with that. He kept on walking beside them, but now he was listening carefully.

"_What the hell, Tristan! Do ya even hear what ye sayin'?"_

Then he heard it. The very sentence he didn't want to hear, not from his close friends anyway. That made him snap and he finally made himself present in this conversation.

"Alone! He is alone! Been alone for a year now. Been distracted for a year. Sure he's got us, Yugi knows that, but Atem was more to him than we all thought. He misses the pharaoh more than Yugi himself would admit. So why the hell should we leave 'im alone?"

Joey voiced what all three of them were thinking. Tea and Tristan hoped it would be different, so they started to make poor excuses like overreacting and misinterpreting. Yet Joey Wheeler hit the point.

They stopped walking now, Joey looking up at the sky, wearing a serious face - _"__This __is __a __serious __matter, __it __might __not __seem__ that __way __but __it __is..__"_ - thought the blonde. Tea and Tristan looked either at the ground or to the side, feeling a little ashamed that they were heading the inappropriate direction of abandoning their dearest friend.

"_But __we__ are __not __abandoning __him...we __were __just __speculating __whether __our __concerns __are __right __or __not...__"_ Tea thought hopefully, maybe this way she could banish the guilt she was having at the moment. How could she do that! This was outrageous and unforgivable!

"Look guys, don't beat yourselves up 'cause of that, a'right. Just don't forget that with Yugi, nothing is what it appears to be. We gotta be careful with this kind of stuff and more importantly: Help Yugi, even though he says he doesn't need it, because he probably doesn't know 'imself that 'e needz it."

Joey made his point, again and said what they knew since that very evening.

_- Flashback - _

_It was a month after the ceremony and Yugi felt awful. Everyone close enough to him knew that and they knew why. His grandpa talked to him about it, he listened to Yugi every time when he needed to talk, to let it all out. Don't get it wrong, Yugi wasn't crying. He promised himself not to cry over this. He owed it to his darker half, who wasn't here anymore._

_Right now they were all sitting at the terrace at the Ishtars. They had a wonderful Egyptian garden. Full of exotic flowers and palms. Small water ponds were there as well, which made the garden look kind of like the Garden of Eden. Their duty as tomb keepers ended and so they were allowed to have a real life. A house with this enchanted-like garden was part of it. _

_'The gang...' Yugi thought, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Grandpa, Bakura, Duke and of course the Ishtars. Even Kaiba and Mokuba stayed. Who knows what hit them that they were staying with the "geeks" as Kaiba liked to point out in every possible occasion._

_'Here we all are...man what we've been through...someone should write a book about it'_

_Yugi looked at the crowd in front of him, his eyes momentarily saddened. _

_'We are all here, except the one person I want to be here the most..' with that thought Yugi stop up without warning and headed to his bedroom he was assigned to to stay in during their well earned vacation in Egypt._

"_Hey Yug, where do ya think ye going, pal?" Joey said seeing that his friend wanted to leave without explanation._

"_I'm tired Joey, I'm going to bed..." he said. Joey knew instantly that Yugi was upset. He knew him better than anyone, well except one. And his gloomy mood was caused because of that very one person. So Joe nodded, knowing to let it go. They've talked about it already. Yugi's three friends knew that they shouldn't bother him to much about that._

_So Yugi turned his sad written face around and left for bed. The door closed and a knowing silence spread across the group._

"_I hope he will get better" said young Mokuba, breaking the silence._

"_I doubt it, Mokuba." his older brother answered him, looking at the closed door. Joey looked at him thinking what everybody probably, even Kaiba, thought: 'I really hope you're wrong Kaiba...' _

_- End Flashback - _

"We've been with him the entire time and we know how he feels. So why should we start thinkin' somethin' else!"

"Alright, alright, Joey, you're right, sorry about that." Tristan said finally looking at his close friend. "But what are we supposed to do, man? Because I'm honestly clueless..."

"First of all I need to get to my dance class, I don't want to be late. After that we should meet." Tea suggested.

"Alright, one step at a time...It ends at 6pm, right?"

"Yeah, let's meet at Burger World, the usual spot."

"I'm in!"

"Me three"

"Alright guys I see you later then. And let's try to think of a way to help him...anything, any idea...even if it's completely stupid..." Tea then looked at Joey, deciding to rephrase her statement.

"Well, not that stupid..."

"Hey! I know what ya were thinkin' Tea!" the blond said excited about what his female friend was implying.

"Calm down, boy and let's go..." Tristan started to push the fuming blond forward " See you later Tea"

"Yeah, see you later and make sure Joey calms down." Tea said with a giggle, feeling satisfied that she successfully lightened the mood.

Again the group drifted of into different directions. Joey and Tristan in one, probably heading for the arcade and Tea to her dance class.

"_Oh boy...I wonder if we'll figure something out. But Tristan is probably right...maybe we make it sound worse than it actually is...but on the other hand...oh I don't know, we'll see what happens. That's right Tea, calm down, everything will be fine...I hope..."_

So Tea made her way to her dance class, taunted by her thoughts and hoping that everything will OK. The two boys had similar thoughts, yet everyone had a unnerving feeling that this is just the beginning of something bigger, because it was ALWAYS something bigger.

Oh they didn't even know how right they were...

* * *

><p><strong>- Somewhere near the Game Shop - <strong>

While his three friends were heading for one direction, Yugi went the other way to get home, which was also his grandpa's working space, the Game Shop. Yugi loved that place, what kid wouldn't! Seriously, wouldn't you want to grow up in a place filled with countless games, I know I would... But that's not the point.

When Yugi was little, well littler, these games were the only friends he had. He had no one except his grandfather. Even his parents left. It's not that they didn't love him, but Yugi guessed _"They loved their work a little more than me..."_. Because they worked so much, which concluded in constant traveling, they had to put the boy somewhere. It's not very easy to travel with a two year old boy, you know. Very lovely parents the King of Games had there.

Never mind it, because Yugi's wish was granted. He met friends who'd never abandon him, no matter what. He was very very grateful for that. One reason was because the torturing loneliness left him and the second one was described in one word: Bullies. They were like a disease for him, a virus, some persistent bacteria, which always returned and never left you alone. Kind of ironic, there he doesn't want to be alone, but here he desperately wanted, no begged to be alone...Anyway, he really did not enjoyed those times. Two or even three times those "bacteria" beat him up so hard, he needed to be hospitalized.

"_Brrrr...I'm __really __glad__ that __time's __over__"_ Yugi thought.

And he hoped that those times would never return. Unfortunately, we're all familiar with the saying: "Never say never"

Yugi noticed after a while that someone was watching him, maybe even following him. He was quite self-conscious, so he didn't pay any attention to that, he simply shrugged it off. Well, dear Yugi shouldn't have. It was this startling noise, probably a can or something similar, however, it made him turn around. He was face to face with a man, probably in his early twenties...you probably couldn't even call him a man yet. Anyway he was taller and more muscular than Yugi. The boy didn't run though. Since he spent about four years sharing his body with an Egyptian pharaoh, he wasn't as intimidated as he would have been five years ago.

Thankfully the "man" just stared at him, his face not showing any emotion, no hate, pain, amusement, not even a hint of lustful revenge. It was blank and expressionless.

"Can I help you?" Yugi finally said, becoming inpatient with this weirdo.

"..."

"_What's__ with __this __guy? __He __just __keeps __staring __at __me...maybe __I __should __just __turn__ around __and __run. __Maybe __he's __a __bully...but __maybe __not, __I__ mean __he's __not__ attacking __or __anything...__"_ Yugi honestly didn't know what to do. So both stood there, staring at each other. Then the man opened his mouth.

"You should be more careful you know, kiddo, what if I was a mean thieve. I would have killed and robbed you..."

"_OK, the guy is officially creepy"_

"W-Well, thank you for the warning, I really have to go home now..."

"Yea...Be careful boy!...Never be careless, always observe and never misread a person...you get me kiddo?"

"...Yeah...I get it, well, bye then." with that Yugi turned around, silently praying that this creep wasn't an actual creep, just some crazy young man who bothered people because it was so much fun.

The guy didn't follow him. He turned around too and left, going his own way. Yugi released a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He quickened his pace and finally reached the Game Shop. He visited his grandpa for a few minutes, chatting with him. Then he went upstairs and started his work. He still needed to finish this damn assignment. He hoped though that this extra work wouldn't remind him how he got it in the first place.

"_Geez,__ I __need __to __focus __here!__"_ he turned off every possible synapse which was leading to this unhappy place of thoughts and started his work. He was quite good with the whole concentration-concept. It was probably because of the duels he's been having so far.

"_Thank God for Duel Monsters!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys here's the next chapter. I try to update as regularly as possible. I can't promise anything though...

Please guys read and review this, I'd love to know what you're all thinking about the idea etc. Well enjoy the story...

To remind all of you:

_"Thoughts"_

_"Conversation"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Detour<strong>

Tea hurried into the restaurant approaching the already waiting boys.

"_Let's hope they managed to think of something...because I didn't really manage to."_

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Well, honestly..."

"It'll be a'right!" Joey interrupted Tristan, so he wouldn't have a chance to spread this negative thinking.

"Then what did you think of, smart guy?" asked Tristan challenging him.

"We talk with Yugi. I know we already did that a million times, but I think he's not tellin' us everythin', ya know..."

"No actually, I don't know. What did you mean with 'not everything'?"

"Well Tea, for one, he ain't tellin' us how much he misses Atem. He did tell us that he DOES miss him but not how much. And for two, there's somethin' else botherin' 'im and he's not tellin' us what it is."

"Maybe he's to ashamed to tell us" Tristan suggested.

"Hmm, so you're saying talking with Yugi will help him? How?"

"Come on Tea, don't be so objective, I'm tryin' to think of something here..."

"I didn't mean it like that, you idiot...I know you are, but think about your plan: We meet him, talk to him and then what? He might not even tell us everything, just as you said a few minutes earlier."

"She's got a point dude..."

"We'll kind of make 'im tell us. We're his best buds, so he shouldn't keep it from us, especially since it's pretty important to him, ya know. We use good arguments to convince Yugi. I'm sure he won't be able to resist."

"How in the world won't he resist if he did that for an entire year?"

"Let Joey Wheeler handle this, my friend!" Joey said to Tristan blinking an eye to assure him that he had a plan. Tristan wasn't so convinced though.

"Joey, do you actually have a plan?"

"Yes, Tea, kind of-"

"Kind of!" she interrupted him. Joey gave her the "don't-interrupt-me" look and she kept quiet.

"...You remember when I was Marik's mind-game-victim? It was Yugi who brought me back. So now I have to do everything in my power to help him with this."

The two teens saw Joey's determination to help Yugi with this plan, which was so unstable, yet so very hopeful. They decided to let Joey handle the first step, meaning to convince him not to lie to them, or at least not to hide the second truth. The next step would be to let him talk and then to conclude what's behind those feelings. But how is this going to help him handle the 'pain'. They didn't like to say pain, because this entire suffering-theory was based on their own thoughts and speculations. So how could they be so sure that Yugi was in pain? Simple: They just knew. They spend so much time together, they knew the little King pretty well. Just like in Duelist Kingdom, when they were cut off from Yugi, they still felt that he was in trouble.

Just like right now.

"Alright, you get Yugi and lead him here, talk to him and convince him to open up about this. Me and Tea are going to wait...where should we meet?"

"By the river. I think the place there is quiet and peaceful, perfect for these situations."

"Good, the river it is then."

"Yep, river, tomorrow!"

With that the trio started to walk home, looking forward to the next day and to help their dear friend. _"__Oh __man, __let's __see __how __that __turns __out__"_ where Tristan's thoughts. He was excited but also a little nervous. Excitement reflected his joy to help Yugi, somehow anyway, and the nervousness reflected his concern that something might not go as planed. _"__Ohh, __we'll __see __tomorrow, __calm__ down __Tristan. __We __handled __tougher __situations __before. __This __won't __be __so __bad.__"_

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day that will decide whether the trio of friends is too overprotective or not. To be honest they make quite a big deal about this. They're just going to talk, nothing else. The topic isn't even so serious. It was mentioned before already: It's not like a soul or the fate of the world is at stake here. So what's the big deal! It's not a big deal. It just belongs to the story.<p>

So our three friends were waiting for "D-Day"... well not actually the day anymore but the moment. Unfortunately Tristan and Joey have been behaving a little strange around Yugi, so it was only natural for him to become a little suspicious. He was wondering what got into them. _"__Is __it __be cause __of __me__ and __what __happened __yesterday?__" _he thought hardly. But why would they react in a strange way like this. They could just ask him and talk. But maybe that's what they're trying to do...

"_Maybe __they're __trying __to __find __the __perfect __timing...But __maybe __I'm __reading __a__ little __too __much __into__ this...after __all __it's __Joey __and __Tristan __we're __talking __about...__"_ And so Yugi's suspicion ended as quickly as it came. He kept watching them with a smile on his face, feeling very happy. _"__I__ can __consider __myself __happy...because __if __they __are __up __to __something, __then __they're __doing __this __to __cheer __me __up...unnecessarily, __but __still...it __is __kind __of __nice...__"_

Tea kept an eye on Yugi as well, even though she was trying to keep those two knuckle heads from actually bashing their heads into one another. _"__I__ hope __these __two __won't __screw __it __up!__"_ But she saw immediately that Yugi dropped his questioning look and started to smile.

The bell rang once again and the last period of today's school day started. Algebra, a very nice subject, don't you think. Yugi thought so, too and once again, instead of listening to the teacher, he started to drift off into his own world of thoughts, again. These ones were different, though. He thought about Atem, yes, but these thoughts were about him and his whereabouts.

"_I wonder what he's doing right now?...can he even do something or is his soul just floating in some weird space, which is only for souls of dead people? Does he even have a life there?"_

He wished he knew. Yugi would love to know how his closest friend is doing. If he could see what's going on in this world...If he could even feel anything, like for instance happiness or loneliness.

Oh boy, he shouldn't have said that last word.

Why is Yugi constantly returning to this word. It's as if his mind, no his heart and soul were telling him something very important. _"__But __what?__What __are __they __trying __to __say?__And__ why __lonely?__Am __I __really __lonely, __or __just __upset __because __he __left __me? __Me? __Or __US?__"_ Yugi truly wished now he could bang his head against the table. He wanted to forget this! Really bad! Because it distracted him and put him into situations like this one, for instance.

"Yugi, did you hear what I was just saying, or where the clouds more interesting than this task here?" his teacher asked with a stern expression on her face.

"Ehhm...I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening. Please excuse me." Yugi said with an expression of clearly visible guilt.

"I've heard from Ms. Mizuki that you've been dozing off in her classes as well. Care to explain?"

"Well, what? Now?" Yugi asked a little nervously.

"Yes, I'd really like to know what's more important than algebra?"

"Seriously, what isn't!" Joey suddenly shouted out loud and instead of receiving an answer from Yugi, she got the laughter of the entire class. Joey did a great job distracting that witch. Mrs. Kujashi was really busy to calm down the class.

Yugi looked at Joey with a really grateful expression. _"__Don't __mention __it, __pal__"_ could be read from Joey's satisfied face. After a few moments, the class quiet down and Yugi thought she'd continue where she left of, namely with him. But apparently she forgot all about Yugi and continued her lecture.

Half an hour later the class ended and Yugi was focused during the remaining time of the lesson. He didn't want to press his luck even though he had Joey at his side.

Speaking of Joey, after the bell rang, the most popular sound at this time of the day, he approached the King of Games, while the other two started to leave.

"That was a close one, Yug." Joey stated.

"Yeah, it was. Thank's for that, by the way. I wasn't really keen on telling her what kept me from listening to her."

There was a tensed silence. Joey already had a suspicious thought why his little friend didn't pay attention and Yugi knew, Joey could have this assumption. The smaller boy opened his mouth to say something, when the taller one beat him to it.

"Yug, you mind goin' home with me today?"

"Ehh...sure. But why, I mean I don't mind...but.." Joey could tell that right now Yugi was a little lost. _"__Perfect.__ No __suspicion.__"_

"Well, I want to hang out with my pal. That a bad thing?"  
>"NO, God no it isn't. I was just wondering a little..." Yugi said sheepishly.<p>

"Good, then let's roll!"

With that the two boys left. Joey was quite pleased, since everything went according to plan. They've been walking for a while now by the river in comfortable silence, when Yugi asked:

"Joey, where are we going?" the boy may not have noticed that Joey was up to something, but he definitely noticed that this was not the way home.

"Home. With a slight detour." Joey answered with a smirk on his face.

"A slight detour!"

"Yeah, a slight one..."

"Joey..."

"Yugi..." this started to be ridiculous Yugi thought and decided to press the matter. _"__What __is __he __doing!__"_

"Joey, I'm not dumb. What's going on? Why have you and Tristan been acting so strange today? And why on earth are we making an enormous detour?" The cat is out of the sack now. So Joey has no choice but to start with business. _"__Here __we __go...__"_

From one second to the next Joey's expression turned from casual to serious. He waited for another few seconds, choosing his words carefully, before starting the explain-question-game.

"Here's the deal Yug: Me, Tea and Tristan are worried about ya, pal. You seem more distracted than, I don't know, five moths ago. We don't like it. So we've decided to talk to ya and find out what's buggin' ye an' find a solution."

Yugi was touched that his friends wanted to help him in a matter which isn't as bad as they think, though. Being touched or not, it wasn't a big deal and definitely didn't give them permission to make up a 'plan' to deceive him into talking. He felt a little bit of anger arise in him.

"That's very nice of you, but why the act? I mean you could have just come to me and, you know...asked 'what's wrong, Yugi'..."

"We did ask, Yug, but you always said ya fine. So we let it be instead of insistin'."

"Thank's for not insisting, but when I say that I'm fine then I'm fine, really."

"Are ya really, Yugi?" Joey was rather stating a fact than asking a question and Yugi knew that Joey was right somehow. He didn't admit it to himself, yet. But maybe he needs this kind of talk in order to let everything out, to tell absolutely everything, even his deepest and unwanted thoughts and feelings. Joey noticed that Yugi took his time. Either to give him a really, really good answer or..._"__He __knows __I'm __right.__"_

"Look Yugi, I know we didn't plan this properly, considerin' that we kind of cheated here. But we did that so ye would talk to us. We worry an' we wanna help ya. You've been helpin' us all the time, since the very day we met ya and ya've never wanted somethin' in return, except our friendship, which is something you get without askin'. You see now it's our turn to help you in somethin' you seem not to be able to cope with on ya own. Don't get me wrong, here, ya know, but...God how to..."

Now Joey was at a loss of words. They stopped walking as well. He tried his hardest to explain how important it was to him, Tristan and Tea to help their little friend. But he couldn't find the right words, the right expression.

"I understand, Joey." came from Yugi, who was looking at the ground and hadn't Joey known him so well, he wouldn't know that his face, which was hidden by his blonde hair, resembled shame, pain and frustration at once.

"Yugi-"

"Wait Joey...I am sorry for jumping at you like that. You just mean well and I should be thankful. As a matter of fact, I think that a long nice talk about this would be better than doing nothing. At least it's something, because you know what?" Joey shook his head, waiting for him to continue. "I don't even known myself what's going on...and that keeps me...so...I don't know...uneasy, I guess."

"Don't apologize for somethin' ya didn't do, ye got me! So now that you're ready to talk, let's go an' meet the others, 'k?"

"Yeah,let's do that..."

"And don't change ya mind, 'cause I've been workin' real hard to make this work" Joey was serious about it but Yugi couldn't help and laugh about how ridiculously serious his best friend was.

"What? I mean it, man..."

"It's alright, don't worry..." still enjoying himself, Yugi followed Joey meeting the other by the river and to finally get all this frustration out of his system. _"__I__ should __be__ thankful...and __I __honestly __am! __Thank __you,__ my __friends...__"_

* * *

><p>^^ Please, don't forget to review ^^<em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, next chapter...sorry for the torture here. I just enjoy writing about it^^ Don't worry though, you soon will find out more. Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chit-Chat<strong>

Tea and Tristan were waiting for the other two to come. Both were leaning against the ceiling, not talking to each other. Engulfed in this nervous, yet comfortable silence, Tristan and Tea stayed in their thoughts. Both thinking about the same, yet in another way. One may be a little more pessimistic, the other one a bit more realistic. One was having hopeful thoughts, the other one thought about how unnecessary his concern was. Well, not unnecessary but a little bit too intense. Yes, they were his friends, his closest friends, but did they need to make such a fuss about it? Apparently they had to. It's probably only natural for best friends to react that way when one of their member is being troubled by something. Even if it is something as silly as this.

Yes, both were thinking the same, whether it was sincere or not, promising or not, truthful or not.

"Hey Tea, don't you think it's a little...you know...too much, a little out of hand?" Tea looked at him, thinking about her answer carefully, so she won't agree or disagree.

"We are doing the right thing, Tristan. If we're a little exaggerating, then it only shows that we really care. Who cares if it's a little silly. I know that I don't care."

"Yeah, you're right." Tristan already knowing the answer, he just wanted to see if Tea was thinking the same way he did. She passed the test. _"__Of __course __she __did. __That's __Tea, __always __caring __and __always __helping. __She's __one __of __us, __so __she __wouldn't __feel __any __different __then __the __rest __of __us.__"_

"Look, Tristan there they are!"

Joey and Yugi were approaching the other two, indicating that it was time to listen and help. Everyone wondered, Yugi wondered himself probably too, what the outcome is going to be.

They decided to occupy the two benches, which were nearby and start to converse.

"Hey you two, how's it going?"

"Yugi's filled in, buddy."

Tristan tried to break the ice for Yugi, but it was easier said than done. After this incredibly short welcoming the group fell in silence. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Joey did his job already in convincing his best friend to talk and he promised not to back away. Tristan already tried to do something, but it seemed to have backfired and Tea was on to something, but her plan was still incomplete. Then Yugi raised his head, looking at the trio who represented his very best friends.

"Thank you." he simply said. "For caring, even though it's not as bad as, oh well you know...the end of the world or something.."

A small smile started to form on the teens' faces. They didn't say anything, since their answer to Yugi's statement was hidden in their smile. They just waited for Yugi to continue.

"You guys already know that I really miss the pharaoh, right?" he waited for their confirmation, which was given in a nod, and continued.

"It's not as bad as it was the day he parted with us. Sure, I think about him a lot, but I was only wondering what happened to him, if he had a life and so on." he paused for a second, sorting his thoughts and went on with his explanation.

"But lately, I seem to fall in some kind of...I don't know how to describe it...I start to feel very lonely when I think about the pharaoh. Don't misunderstand me, not alone like I used to be five years ago, but something deep, deep inside me is... It's...like an emptiness I can't shake off, even though I'm not alone. It feels as if I was...I don't know..."

"Incomplete?" Tea suggested.

"Yes! That's the word. But by the love of God, I don't know why, or why now. The worst part is, every time when I realise that I feel this way, I wish Atem was here. That's something I should not be thinking though. I'm his closest friend and shouldn't be thinking that way. I should be happy for him that he's free, but instead I wish him being here."

"And that's what's making you doze off all the time. The guilt?" Tristan asked sensing the smaller boy's distress.

"Yeah...I kind of don't want to be weak, you know. I want to show him, even though he's not here to witness it. He probably doesn't see it or maybe he can see us somehow...anyway I don't want to go back to this state when I was weak and helpless."

Typical Yugi, leave it to him to do everything right in his life, making the right decisions, but somehow he still manages to feel guilty for something. That is so very typical.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm so weak and wish to have him here, or the fact that I want him to be imprisoned again, just so he can be here..."

"A'right, first of all: Ya not weak! An' second off all: I think it's only natural for ya to feel that way. I mean you two were together for about four years. Sharin' everything. So don't blame ya'self for missin' him so badly..."

"Yeah, no...I mean...I wouldn't think this way if I wasn't weak. Apparently I need my stronger half..."

"No Yugi! Stop this! You're not weak, man! You're one of the bravest people I know. Do you remember the many times you saved our asses? If it wasn't for you we'd all be imprisoned somewhere or worse and-"

"That was Atem' credit not mine...remember? So don't give me all th-"

"Alright he might have helped, but it was YOU who helped HIM in the end. If you hadn't beat evil Bakura, the pharaoh would have never learned his name! That was all you. So don't say you're weak, because it's not true!"

Yugi was left speechless. He had no arguments against this. It was him indeed who helped Atem. The pharaoh's words, he used so many times to cheer up his spirit, are still ringing in his ears: _'It __was __your __bravery __that __led __us __to __this __victory, __Yugi!'_ Alright, maybe Tristan is right.

Tristan watched Yugi's face and saw the struggle within him. He instantly knew he won, because it seem to take Yugi some time to give an answer.

"Fine, but why now? Why is this all happening now? It wasn't this bad six months ago..."

"Maybe six months ago you haven't realised yet what he actually means to you." said Tea. Yugi thought about this for a moment. But he already knew how much Atem meant to him, so why this delay?

"It doesn't make any sense though...I already know what he means to me..."

"Really? Do ya'?" Joey asked, eying his best friend. Joey had a suspicion about this.

"Yeah, I know!" Yugi replied, although he answered a little hesitantly. Joey kept staring at him, trying to break either the facade or the mask, which hinders Yugi to see the truth.

"Yugi, you're always saying 'How much he means to me', but you never actually said HOW much."

"Well, it is a lot..."

"But what IS a lot, buddy?" Yugi looked a little perplex. He never thought his friends would be so thorough with this. But somehow they all had a point. _"__I__ never __said __how __much...it __always __was __an __undefined__ amount...__"_ Yugi kept silent. He didn't know what to say or what to do at this moment. The others let him be at peace for a while.

"_Maybe __that's __the__ thought __he __never __really __thought __about. __Maybe __we__ are __helping __him__ now __to..to __what? __Battle __this? __I __doubt __this __is __a __battle. __But __maybe __it __is __for __Yugi...__"_ Tea knew they were heading the right direction. Now all they needed to do was to help him realise. Tea decided to disturb Yugi's silent thinking and press the matter a little. _"__Maybe __this __will __work...__"_

"Yugi" the younger boy looked up at up at her, interrupting his line of thoughts. "Those dangerous duels you've had in the past, those were the ones which really, really scared me. You know why?"

"Because human souls and the world depended on them?"

"Well, yes that was one reason as well. But there was one more reason. A much more important one."

"Well, which one?"

"I was afraid that something really, really terrible might happen to you. That you wouldn't come back. And when the pharaoh returned that one day from a duel, confessing he lost a duel and therefore you as well, I was ready to collapse. At first I didn't know how to handle this, but we all sorted it out somehow."

"Geez, don't remind us Tea. You remember how the pharaoh beat himself up about this. Don't bring this up" Tristan interrupted her, fearing that she might head the wrong direction. Yugi, though, was listening carefully. He knew that it was hard for Atem during that time. He didn't know how hard, though.

"Let me finish! Please...Anyway, the point is that I was really afraid. It wasn't just duels you've had. Joey as well, Tristan, too. I realised that I will always react that way when a dangerous duel is about to start. I will always feel this way because you guys mean the world to me. You're my best friends. The people I can always rely on, call when I feet awful, hang out with and talk to about everything...you're there for me, always, no matter what. That's what I appreciate and I would feel lost and very lonely if I lost you."

Tea's speech touched everyone so deep that it was impossible to get rid of the lump in their throats. The four friends knew what each one meant to one another. But until now, no one has ever voiced these feelings out loud. Everyone felt content for a minute, enjoying the silence that settled among them. _"__Man...I__ neve' __thought __I'd __cry __inwardly...but __it's __good __to __know __how __ya' __feel __about __us __Tea.__"_ Tristan's and Yugi's thoughts were similar to Joey's. Tea, although she just told the trio what they meant to her, stayed focused. Yugi's unknown feelings are in the spotlight right now. What she just said was something that could be discussed another time. Now she had to take the chance and get Yugi to find feelings he himself wasn't aware of. _"__It's __just __like __the __pharaoh's __memory __loss.__These __two __are __one __and __the__ same...wait, __that's __it!__"_

"Believe me Yugi, when I was in your position I would feel definitely the same way. It would be very hard for me to move on." Tea started to move forward, the second part of her plan already about to potter. Yugi, just as the other two, were brought back to the initial situation. Tea wanted to continue but Yugi managed to speak up first.

"I get what you mean Tea. Really, I do and thank you for that. Thank you all. I never thought that this talk would actually help. I actually never thought that I needed it, but you guys were right to 'detour' me here. Thank you."

"No problem, buddy. That's what friends are for."

"Yep, an' remember Yug, we'll always be there for ya and help ya."

"Even if you don't know yourself that you need help..."

Right now, Yugi was the happiest person on earth. Yes, tonight he would think more carefully about what the ancient King meant and still means to him. But he will leave that for when he goes to bed. Right now he needed to make sure to be with his friends and not just physically but also mentally. He owed them that much. They still needed to settle what was mentioned before. The actual meaning of their friendship. _"__But __I__ think __we're __all __pretty __well __informed __about __that...__"_ the young boy thought, giggling inwardly.

"So what does he mean to ya, Yug?"

"I will tell you when I know."

"I hope it's not in fifty years!"

"No" Yugi started laughing "Don't worry Joey, it will be sooner than you think...well at least I hope that..."

"You know Yugi, you and the pharaoh have pretty much in common"

"What do you mean Tea? The look, yeah, but what else?"

"He lost his memories and you lost...well, a feeling that can define what he means to you."

"Yeah, that's true, but believe me Tea that is definitely not all of it." Tristan said in a semi-laugh.

The four friends kept laughing, joking and teasing each other, while they were heading home. This talk took longer than any would have anticipated.

If you happen to be an outsider and never knew what those four went through you would assume that they're really good classmates. But when you, as an outsider, look closely, you can see the deep bond these four teens share. It is an unshakeable bond. One which will last to the very end, whenever that might be.

* * *

><p>^^Hope you enjoyed, please review^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone who's still reading my story. I apologise for taking so long but the university took once again it's toll on me. But here it is, at least one chapter. I will try to update more often, since I'm about to have a semester-break. I hope you like it and that you lick a little blood so you will eagerly wait till the next update.**

**Cheers and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A little Jittery<strong>

It was a good talk. Yugi knew he could count on his friends. They helped him whenever it was necessary and he didn't even need to ask. Those three where real friends. Friends he could count on, no matter what, who would do pretty much everything for him. Friends who would also go to the ends of the world either for or with him. _"I bet they'd even follow me to the afterworld if I was teleported there."_ They never left his side during a duel. Unless it was physically impossible for them to be there for him. They even didn't run away when he was captured in that shadow game with Pegasus.

They are those kind of friends everybody desires to have. It is a real friendship and with "real friendship" is meant exactly what those three are for Yugi and vice verse. Being there for someone if the friend needs someone, no matter what. Understanding the friend when he needs to be understood, even if it seems to be a really silly reason. Forgiving a friend if his apology wasn't as sincere as you would like to have it. No matter what you just forgive that person. That's what friendship means.

And that's the kind of friendship our dear little hero received, three times even, from the pharaoh. Or was it all Yugi's deeds, which made him deserve such friends? Wasn't it his personality that made the other three to befriend him? Who knows, I certainly don't. However, Yugi believed it was because of the puzzle, and consequently because of the pharaoh, that he got what he got.

Yami. The Pharaoh. Atem. Three names for one person. One person that changed his entire life from a quite lonely one to one with happiness and joy. Of course he encountered some unpleasant adventures but in the end, it was worth it. All the way!

"_Man, the things we went through was quit something. Things no one would actually believe." _Yugi laughed inwardly. He looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark. Not completely but the sun was about to set, returning to it's resting place in order to rise in the next morning. It would be a clear night since there weren't any clouds. _"A perfect night to lie awake and think about some important things..."._

Yugi turned another corner knowing that it was only a matter of minutes until he reached his home, the beloved Game Shop. The King was good humoured. He was feeling this way because – for a certain time now – he felt a little helpless without even realising it. He just knew that everything will be alright.

Well, so it seemed. When he turned the corner Yugi, completely wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't notice the creepy guy from last time observing him turning the corner. What a strange habit to watch people turning a corner...or maybe two, depending where the observed one is. Well, anyway, this creep was watching him. Shortly after, the guy seemed to have lost sight of Yugi, which was a good thing. But he got up from his observation point, which was a stone fence, and followed Yugi. The followed person still didn't notice. He was too happy for that, too calm and too occupied by his next mission, which would start very soon.

The guy kept his distance. He didn't want to raise any suspicion in the boy or other people around the little boy. The guy, lets stop calling him guy and call him Murry. Murry didn't have a reason to follow young Yugi. He just did because he needed to. Why did he need to follow him? A question which won't be answered. Not yet anyway. Murry just kept his distance, following him. Yugi was probably heading home. Great, so he would know where he lives. Then what? Maybe to break in, or wait till he goes out again in order to do what?

Whatever it was Murry didn't care much about the why. He was more focused on the task ahead.

Yugi, still unaware of his distant companion, turned another corner and spotted his home. A few more meters and he'd be home. His Grandpa is probably going to ask him where he had been all this time. _"Now I know what I should have done...Tell Gramps where I would be. But wait I__ didn't__ even __know__ where I would be...Oh, well, I'm just going to talk to him about what happened. __He will be happy about this". _Yugi knew that his Grandfather knew he was troubled. Solomon even knew why. But he decided to give Yugi space to handle it. He didn't want to force the kid to tell him anything. Sooner or later, Yugi would come to him and talk. That was a pretty neat tactic and Yugi appreciated it very much.

"_Finally!"_. Yugi reached his destination. He turned the lock to enter, took one last glance and entered. At least that's what he would have done if he hadn't seen what he just saw. The creepy guy. He must have followed him. But for how long? For what reason? Yugi felt the blood in his veins cool, although he wasn't sure why. There was something about this person that made Yugi feel somehow uneasy. He probably paled a little. He looked at the guy and the guy (Murry) looked at him.

_'You should watch the people around you. Some might be dangerous even if they don't seem that way.'_ That was the kind of "advice" he got from the creepy guy. _"Great. Getting advice from someone like him is not very reassuring...And now he is following me. Or is it coincidence? But if it is, why is he still standing there and staring at me?"_ Yugi thought. He had enough of standing there partially at home partially outside. So Yugi frowned at the guy, turned around and went inside. He just hoped it was a wired coincidence that the guy was there. But his gut told him it was no coincidence that he had followed Yugi.

Yugi was greeted by the sight of his Grandpa who was standing behind the counter, probably cleaning up some old games. Yugi forgot about the incident in front of the door rather quickly and focused on more important things. He needed to tell his grandpa about this afternoon and then start on his actual mission.

"Well, well...if it isn't Yugi." his Grandpa didn't even turn around. He knew it was Yugi and he was probably worried why his grandson returned so late from school. "What took you so long Yugi. I mean your old enough to do whatever you like, but a warning would have been nice." Solomon was facing Yugi now. He wasn't angry at him that was for sure. But he wanted to have an explanation, after all, he raised that boy...and sometimes still did.

"I'm sorry grandpa, the guys wanted to talk to me and it took longer than everybody thought..."Yugi apologised.

"Oh, but you could have said something...for a moment I thought you've been kidnapped by someone to duel again or something similar..."

"Oh well, you see, I didn't even know they wanted to talk until they actually...well, kidnapped me..." Yugi laughed inwardly. His grandpa doesn't mind these kind of jokes. And Yugi was quite grateful for that. A grandfather who's not a grumpy old and humourless man is someone very nice to have around.

"Ahhh, alright. You're not guilty and may get away without punishment..." Both chuckled a little about this conversation. But what can you say, it is the care of others for someone that make you feel loved and remembered. "What was the talk about, if I may ask?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment but he wanted to tell his grandpa anyway _Ah, what the hell.._

"Atem."

"I see...and?"

"...they were worried about me because I kind of dozed off a lot lately, always thinking about him, but I've never given much thought in why I'm even doing that..."

"You have been talking about this the entire afternoon?"

"Well, they wanted me to realise that I should talk to them when necessary and-"

"Very good...God, I'm so proud of them" Little tears were running down Solomon's cheek and Yugi chuckled at the sight of that.

"Anyway, I told them what was going on and we came to the conclusion that I need to really realise what the pharaoh actually meant and, well, means to me."

"But I thought you already knew that, I mean you spent quite a long time with him. You were in one body once."  
>"Yeah, I thought that, too. But apparently I don't seem to know anything."<p>

Solomon regarded his grandson carefully, watching every move of the muscles on his face. The boy is troubled, even though the young one doesn't knoe it. _"The departure of the Pharaoh had a bigger impact on Yugi than anybody thought. Even Yugi himself did not know that."_ Solomon only hoped that Yugi would find the reason and therefore be happy again...more or less.

The two had dinner and talked a lot more, until Yugi decided to go upstairs. He still needed to do his homework. So he went upstairs and started to work, concentrating really hard in order to finish as quickly as possible and to start his mission he was so eager to execute.

It was already late evening. His homework was done and he was ready. Ready for bed and ready for his task. _"Why on earth am I so nervous?" _Yugi couldn't help but notice this jittery feeling inside of him. Still, no matter how nervous he got, he'd still get through with this. Only now he realised how important this is to him. Therefore the uneasiness. He laid down and closed his eyes, entering the depths of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review please ^^<strong>


End file.
